Inner Conflicts
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: This is an AU, takes places during and after the 3rd film. Elliot has managed to survive and escape with Joey, but the black pope of hell isn't happy. What is he up to and will Elliot survive another encounter with himself. It's a conflict to change him.
1. Disclaimers

Disclaimers: I OWN NOTHING! Clive Barker's work and Characters. However! The plot line and story idea is my own. Don't confuse the two or else there will be a very nasty visit from Pinhead to clear up all matters.

Now AUTHOR NOTE

This hit me like a ton of bricks a few days back, so I will write and write till I hit a writers block. That and the fact there isn't much in terms of true AU on Hellraiser. So this is my take on it as most people keep Elliot in Pinhead or they make no mention of it. Anyways moving on!

Enjoy!

Guardian Ghost

PS

This takes place after the third movie, and it's the last 5 minnutes that change leading off to the AU story line.

PSS

READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

"You couldn't stop with your games could you?" A man came from the shadows much like the monster before him, "you had to come though the window of her mind… and now you are in my dominion and now we are going to hell"

"Ladies first" Came the drawl, it was deeper, darker and overall evil. The man in the leather cassock, stood with a smirk on his face. Joey a girl that was helping Elliot, the other man in WWI military wear and his sleeves rolled up looked at the grin of the monster that was or would be him. Looking around with his eyes he finally looked to the ground where Joey was and watched her as her hands with chains hauled her up.

"NO!!" Elliot snarled out at himself, he stared into the face of himself, pale complexion, pins on a grid like face, and eyes as black the pits of never ending darkness.

"You'll want her like this trust me…" Leather bonds strapped against Joey's body holding her in place.

"Let her go…"

"Oh but I am having so much fun, I don't think that I will leave, so much to see, so much flesh to experience and take pleasure in. Do you take pleasure in seeing her like this?"

"No, let her go… I would never hurt her, no she's taken care of me, helped me so that I can stop you" Elliot stood where he was with Pinhead in front of him blocking his way to Joey, a reporter, that is honest, caring, in search of answers to the past. She was the guardian. She was the one to help bring an end to the monstrosity that was the monster in front of him. Himself.

"But you would, I know you because you created me, there is a place for us to enjoy all the experiences of the flesh, so much to be explored, so many new pleasures to indulge in."

Elliot was rooted to his spot his mind was whispering to him about the words that Pinhead spoke. A warring mind fought over what was wrong and was right, it continued on as he looked around this time hearing a noise come from all around before he looked to the ground that exploded giving rising to a creature of hell. As it rose, it was a twisted flesh like worm that was screaming out in a high-pitched sound that anything but human.

"No, that is where you are wrong, you had your last indulgence of the flesh, I am the soul and I will take back what is mine" Pinhead turned his head back to Elliot who had suddenly grabbed his wrist causing Pinhead to drop the Lamnent's Configuration to the floor, focusing on releasing Joey from her bonds, she dropped to the ground only to be bond up again just as Pinhead swung overhand Elliot caught his arm and punched Pinhead in the gut once, twice, three times before grabbing a hooked knife and pushing the monster away.

"Come now, you would really die for her?

"Yes I would, damn that I'm a ghost but I will not let you take her" Getting in close Elliot attacked Pinhead, blue energy sparked all around them as they traded blows for blows. Even as a servant of hell and for all of this strength he was beaten back blow for blow by his human spirit that had taken a liking in Joey. His ghost of his previous self fought with the passion that he had once possessed before the war.

Bleeding from over half a dozen wounds, he stumbled over to Joey and cut her free, he was truly in control of the dominion as Pinhead was recovering from his first bout with his soul and standing at ready. Elliot turned his head gaze to Joey and pushed her away from the monster and stood between them as Pinhead got up to head towards Joey.

"Run! There isn't anything you can do, I have to end this and take back what is mine"

"Elliot!"

"Go!!' Elliot gave Joey a quick kiss before pushing her towards the window that she had jumped through; as Joey started backing away she saw the box that Pinhead had been trying to destroy. Going for the box she saw Elliot facing off with Pinhead, reaching for the box it was pulled away from her reach and in Pinhead's hand again, and just like last time Elliot shot his hand out and took hold of Pinhead's wrist squeezing and watching the cube dropped again, this time Elliot kicked the puzzle to Joey.

"SEND US TO HELL!" Joey took the puzzle and started working on it as Elliot and Pinhead clashed a final time grappling, Pinhead pushed Elliot up against a wall, soon the tables where turned. As Joey changed the puzzle's form, Elliot and Pinhead started to merge, trying to finish the puzzle Joey kept glancing up at Elliot, he saved her and now she would do the same, she would not let him go for the world.

Once the puzzle was the shape of the diamond she got up and ran stabbing the Pinhead half of the merging form with the puzzle, stepping back Joey witnessed the next of the following of the next strange events. The merging had stopped and the two men where thrown apart violently, Elliot was trying to get up after he landed against a wall, Pinhead was at the opposite wall trying to dig the box out, as he yelled out as he was being sucked into the object.

Joey ran over to Elliot and looked at the man who was trying to sit up, it looked like he was bits and pieces of Pinhead, but it was absorbed into his body leaving him as the hero that he was. Looking up at Joey he smiled before he turned his head to the side and coughed, flying out of his mouth was a pin, looking at the floor to where the pin fell, Elliot stared at it and raised his hands up to feel his face and head, he didn't have any of the facial and head scars he had to endure close to 80 years as the Cenobite's leader. Finding that he was human again made him smile again as he looked up to Joey just as she through her arms around him in a hug, he returned the hug and looked to the ground to where the puzzle box was.

They needed to do something with it, but as Joey went to grab it, Elliot looked around as the hut disappeared bit by bit, they where in the construction yard. Feeling the cold air against his skin he looked to himself and found that he was still whole, Joey had picked up the puzzle and walked over to Elliot who was in his uniform before kneeling down and holding out a hand.

"I'm not letting you go..." Elliot took her hand, being pulled to a standing he felt her hand let go of his before she walked over to fresh cement and pushed the box in. Knowing that the box would get out one day he glared at it and hoped that it wouldn't be found the near future.

"Joey... thank you..." He took her hand and shook it smiling. Joey returned the hand shake before pulling him along with her away from the last place they would ever want to be. She was going to show him a new life, one without drugs, the hookers, the pain and suffering. Elliot Spenser was given a new life.

As they left the yard in the mass of the concrete a yell was heard.

_"I'll tear your soul apart!"_ Elliot turned his head as did Joey when they heard the scream from the box as it sank in the hardening material.

"Not before you kill the both of us... good-bye chap" Elliot walked along side Joey and entered the new life he had been given, he escaped hell and he returned with his body, the evil spirit Pinhead was banished back to the hell he came from. His threats were idle as it stood, but one never knew what the future would hold.


	3. Chapter 1

Several Months Later

"Elliot Spenser what are you doing with that?!" Elliot shot his head up from the desk he was sitting at and hit the lamp he was hovering under with his head causing him to grunt a little before carefully maneuvering around the lowered lamp as the small bits of chains disappeared from sight but not before Joey walked up behind him and turned him around in his seat forcing her to face him.

"Umm..." the man that used to be greatly feared Cenobite was in turn trembling at the feet the woman that had saved him all those months ago in his hut. Over the last many months Elliot had found out that he still had some of the power of hell, the ability to anywhere chains out of nowhere like the darkness, he as well had supernatural healing.

With his back turned to his little 'project' the chains slowly crawled their way on the desk and snatched the rest of the project away taking it into the darkness leaving only the tools that Elliot was using.

"I... Joey please don't get mad at me..."

"What are you hiding, what's that paper there on the table?" With widened eyes Elliot turned in his seat and tried to snatch the paper, but Joey beat him to it as she brought it into the light to look at it.

"Elliot... explain yourself..." There was a look of peevishness as Elliot was starting to sweat under the pressure of trying to explain why he was making a mini diorama of his former throne room minus all the blood and gore. On the other side that Joey hadn't looked at was his real project; A piece of Jewelry that he had designed a few months back that he was finally putting together while Joey was out working.

"I figure that if I build it then it'll stop haunting my dreams and I can put it all away behind me..."

"You have put it behind you, I remember what it was like to watch you and hold you as you detoxed off all of those drugs, we got through it Elliot, we really did... and it's why I didn't leave you when you told me to when you took on your darker self."

"And I have you to thank for that Joey... your love and care pulled me through... now how about we go for dinner?" Elliot Spenser the former World War One Captain stood and put a hand in Joey's leading her upstairs, in the darkness there was a quick flash of silver where in one of the hooks hanging the beginnings of a necklace.

In The Halls of Hell

_"My time is almost at hand, I shall soon be free and I will take back that weak fool through such paces before I rip him apart" _The darkness surrounded the throne, but it is clear that it is Pinhead.Pinhead looked up from his throne to the sound of the human he turned into a dog like monster. Behind that monster was the Cenobites he had created in his time on Earth. They where followed in by his first three true Cenobites: Female, Chatterer, and Butterball.

"Lord what would you like done with them?" came Female's dark whisper like voice. Pinhead looked up at her and took a look at the CD, JD, Doc and Dreamer.

_"I want the girl unharmed, train her. As for the others, have them stripped and ready for me. I want their bodies. I am not whole enough to walk through the barrier yet." _ Leaning forwards in his thrown the darkness that had been covering him was shed and in the odd lighting the Dark Pope of Hell was missing bits of his face, pins were missing from certain places. His left eye was purely white. As he moved to a standing he was missing more and more flesh and areas of his body making him more grotesque then he originally was. The words to some would be living zombie the way his skin and muscles hung off of him.

Since he had been thrown back into hell he had been trying to reconfigure his body as he much as he could, it was only a recent discovery that he could only take other Cenobites, to reform himself. The three before him was enough for him to regenerate, Female moved forwards as did butterball and Chatterer taking hold of the newer Cenobites.

Chains came out from nowhere latching onto CD who turned his head and yelped; soon the others were chained and pulled above the ground. Chatterer was the first to move pulling out his clawed knives beginning with JD who also happened to have the biggest mouth.

"Come on you ugly freak… I can take you, so let's dance you pig" JD's bravado was all a waste as Chatterer brought a knife to bare pulling at the modifications that Pinhead had given JD, the screams were like music to Pinhead's ears as he watched the rest of his team pull the males apart.

"_Dreamer… you may go to see what there is in hell to satisfy your needs"_ Dreamer turned and walked out her eyes fixated on each one of her male counterparts being pulled apart to feed Pinhead. All that she heard as she walked out of the room was the screams of torture and smile on her face that her new friend was going to be whole again.


	4. Chapter 2

Dinner was an interesting affair, it wasn't often that Elliot cooked, but since his time back among the land of the living he learned of the history that he was missing. The eighty years that he was in hell serving the god Leviathan, but a damper on all the things he used to do, but now he was a very fast learner.

He relearned to cook and was very good at it, he also learned to properly fight taking time to invest in a punching bag. As a younger more youthful captain he was trained to be a boxer in the military and was one of the few you would want to toe to toe with.

With that aside he stood in the kitchen dicing up some onions and some tomatoes when he stopped for a second feeling that something was way off. He had a swallow a few times to get the tang of blood out of his mouth, when he brought his fingers to his mouth he pulled them away and saw blood coating them.

After looking at it he tried to keep himself balanced but he soon fell, Joey hearing something fall ran from her office to see Elliot on the floor blood coating his front and his mouth. Something was off when she looked into his open eyes; they shifted from his blue eyes to black.

"Elliot?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot was watching everything from behind his eyes but he couldn't move, even as Joey came out from her office to see what the matter was, he could see her hovering over him trying to get him to talk, no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't speak to her.

"_Ahh Elliot... I see that we meet again. This time you will not be so lucky to as escape me."_

"You! How did you get here?"

"_Don't you see? We are one in the same, only that you aren't in hell like you should be. When I get out, I will be coming for Joey's sweet flesh, and I will make you want to join in for what I will be doing to her. Remember what I said. You'll want her like this… Trust me"_ Pinhead was in the dark corner of Elliot's mind laughing away as Elliot closed his eyes and snarled out in rage.

"NOOO!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joey was kneeling at Elliot's side when he awoke his eyes flashing back to their gentle blue hue and a roar came from deep within his chest.

"NOOO!!" Elliot laid on the ground as her turned his gaze to Joey's; it was speaking volumes of fear and anger.

"Elliot… what's going on?" Resting his head in her lap Joey looked to Elliot and waited for him to speak, what it was shook the core of her.

"He's back… he's coming for us…" Elliot tried to sit up with the help of Joey, as he looked himself over and wiping away the blood from his mouth, putting dinner on hold both went to the washroom to clean up the mess that Elliot was. Stripping him down along herself she led Elliot into the shower. Normally this would be seen as a innocent shower fun but, with the coming future Joey wanted Elliot to retain what he learned all those months ago. She wouldn't let him go for the world.

Elliot was on autopilot as he felt the hot water cascade down his body taking the blood with him; Joey stood behind him running a bar of soap over his strong chest and well-toned abs. Even when he came back, Joey noted that every time Elliot came out of the shower with a towel around his waist with that cheesy smile plastered to his face, he was covered in scars of the past. Those where the ones that would never do away no matter how much he wished them to be.

"Elliot… you can do this… you are strong… he's just trying to get to you… don't let him" Turning his head to the side Joey leaned over his shoulder and kissed him gently before she continued to wash away the blood.

Once they where both cleaned up Joey went to deal with the mess in the kitchen as Elliot sat in the bathroom clothed looking at his face. The light flickered a few times as Pinhead's face showed up laughing at Elliot telling him it was no use to fight.

Getting up he left the bathroom and remembered Joey's words there would be no way that the monster would get to him, he wouldn't allow it. Kneeling down beside Joey Elliot held some cleaners and a roll of paper towel. He gave her a faint smile as he spoke gently.

"Thank you…" Joey nodded and smiled back.

"Come on, let's get this cleaned up so that you can finish your famous pasta sauce… it's already making me water here." Elliot let out a full hearty laugh and nodded.

"As you wish Joey…" After the mess was cleaned up, Elliot went back to cooking this time with Joey to help him. It was a good time as they talked about recent new stories, and game scores as Elliot enough soccer in which he abruptly called it football the first time that Joey called it soccer. It was a British thing and you wouldn't hear him call it soccer since.

Sitting down to dinner both enjoy their pasta dish along with some light music and a glass of wine. It was doing it's job in removing the earlier tension that been built. Once they where done and they had cleaned up the dishes for the evening both of them sat down on the couch with their bottle of time on the coffee table in a bucket of ice. Both of them just sat and listened to their music. Relaxation was think in the air, Joey wanting a but more ambiance turned the TV on to a channel and they sat there watching a romantic comedy '13 Going on 30" Near the end of the movie Joey was curled up on Elliot as he laid down length-wise on the couch, her head on his chest as the two of them dozed off to sleep. The TV set crackled before an image of Pinhead showed then the TV shut off casting the two into darkness.

"_Soon"_


	5. Chapter 3

Morning After

Being the first to wake up, Elliot opened his eyes groggily and blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes as he felt a slight weight on his chest. Raising his head a bit he looked down and saw Joey curled up and clinging to him and his shirt. Raising a hand from her back Elliot brought it to her face brushing away the stray hair that was along her face, being gentle he smiled to himself as he remembered that she put herself in harms way to get him to stay.

Leaning over he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes again wanting to remember this, it wasn't often that they did this. As a proper british gentleman he had yet to grow into the modern times as a partner to Joey.

Feeling a smile against his chest he took a deep breath causing Joey to giggle a little before nuzzling him then raising her head up as Elliot opened his eyes and saw her sleepy brown eyes.

"Morning..."

"Morning Elliot... How did you sleep?"

"Nightmarish... but otherwise alright. You?"

"It was okay, had to shift around a few times when you where moving around, but I calmed you down seeing as you didn't move around as much as you normally do when I have to wake you up."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be... It'll be ok. Alright? Now I need to get up and take a shower. Would you like to join me, or are you going to cook this morning?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Do you want to do breakfast here or would you like to go out before work?"

"Before work sounds nice" Joey drew patterns along Elliot's chest as he looked at Joey in thought, to cook breakfast before work, or to take a shower with Joey and have breakfast afterwards. Nodding a little Elliot looked at Joey and smiled as he spoke.

"I'll join you then" Getting up Joey lead Elliot to the shower by the hand, after they stripped down and got the water to the warmth they wanted they climbed in. Soon after pulling themselves under the powerful spray, Joey pulled Elliot's head under the water and kissed him gently as she ran a hand down his scarred chest.

It was slow, and there was a slight need in both parties as they continued to kiss, pushing Joey towards the wall gently turning his back to the spray. Smiling against each other's mouth's Elliot pulled back and handed over the shampoo, as much as the prospect of having sex in the shower would be. He was a man of morals and rules, and the shower was what it was supposed to be: a shower.

Backing away he took his own shampoo and did his own hair or what he had left of it before rinsing off and moving back so Joey could do hers. Taking the bar of soap he washed her back while running his hands gently down her smooth skin, it was real difference as compared to him. Closing his eyes he could remember each and every one of the times that he had received a wound, his was scarred over and it was all because he wanted to feel something, Leviathan had given him the ultimate pleasure.

Shaking his head he didn't even realize that Joey had turned and faced him putting a hand gently on his face to pull him from his stirrings.

"Elliot... don't dwell on the past, it's over okay?"

"it's..."

"Elliot sometimes you think too much..." Joey kissed the tip of his nose and washed herself before rinsing off and moving so Elliot could wash and rinse off. Once they shower was done they got out and started for the bedroom, Elliot went to his side of the closet and dug around for a pair of khaki's and a pullover shirt. It took some time when Elliot first roamed around the city to see the various styles of clothing as opposed to his former military wear that as it stood was even outdated.

Joey had chosen a pair of faded low rise jeans, a light colored t-shirt and a sweater. Elliot smiled as he plucked his coat from the closet and went to the living room to put his socks on while Joey went to get her bag.

Leaving the house neither of the two noticed the television flickering and the image of Pinhead watching them.

Walking in the crisp fall morning the couple headed to a local cafe and sat outside in the sun by an outdoor heater. After placing their orders for a traditional breakfast with tea and a coffee; tea for Elliot and coffee for Joey they struck up a simple conversation about what they would be doing for the day.

"So I'm going in for a few hours to run through some footage and even hide some of the things that were recorded and do a small news story on some light topic while I do some research on who might possibly have the box... what are you doing today? Any clients?"

"I have a few appointments do day but it's otherwise quiet on the range today. I thank you for getting me this job Joey"

"No problem, besides I was surprised that you could take apart any of the guns given and even put them back together... That was a real surprise to me. Anyways let's just hope that he doesn't show up.." Nodding Elliot smiled as their drinks showed up, he took his mug of tea and looked around spotting an older asian man with a box sitting on the table and a young european man pull out a wad of money setting it on the table and pushing it towards the asian man.

Elliot then went suddenly white as he spotted the box, his eyes caught the designs that marked the Lamnent Configuration. Joey saw Elliot's face pale as he turned and looked around, following his gaze she spotted the box and nearly choked on her coffee. As a group of people walked by the table as Joey and Elliot turned to look at each other before turning back to see that the table was empty and the dealer was gone.

Trying to spot the man on the street was impossible with the morning rush hour foot traffic. After a small talk about what they had to do; Joey looking into who the man was, and Elliot keeping his eyes and ears open they ate their breakfast before going to work, the station was too far away as was the firing range. Hugging Elliot, Joey looked him in the eyes and saw the fear.

"Elliot we will stop this.. we won't let him get out... it's ok..." Joey kissed him quickly and started walking into the TV station as Elliot stood on the street hearing laughter in his head as he started for the range a few blocks away.


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love how many PM's I get in regards to this story, all of them are more along the same lines of 'It's a shame this isn't continued.' Well I have decided to update this story. I apologize as half of this was written when I was in a semi darkened imagination state while the rest is well... I wrote it and I don't know how well it works with the story. **

**I think I have kept the conflict with Elliot well played... I think. I don't know how or were I'm going to take this story till I get back into a Hellraiser mood again. Even though I've watched through the second and third one a few times over the last while (because I'm bored), I haven't been hit with an urge to write more to this.  
**

**We'll see where I take this story line because when I started this I didn't write a plot out, so that could be why I have no idea what I am doing. However if I can bring myself back into this realm I will write out a proper plot. If you have any ideas on where you would like to see this go let me know maybe that can help jump start my brain.  
**

**Welp, I hope you enjoy this chapter, ignore the raw errors I almost always go over 2 or 3 times then post OR I just post as is raw. if you have concerns about some errors that really bug me then please by all means PM me and I'll fix them. Cheers and I hope you read my other stories.  
**

**Ghost  
**

* * *

**Hell's Foundry**

* * *

As Dreamer walked down the many halls of hell and observed people in their own hell's, one of which happened to be a man surrounded by female cenobites engaging him what seemed to their own version of twisted sex. One of the cenobites was straddling his already naked hips with her neither region mixed with bits of glass and metal. When she pushed herself onto him he cried out in pain so much that the other cenobite had to hold his arms and body down as she proceeded to kiss him, her tongue was split and nails where placed within the tips of the tongue. The man's pained groans only served to please the cenobites as sexual act continued.

Dreamer continued walking on and came across another room; it seemed oddly familiar for some reason. And there it was; JD's soul was bound to the room as a pretty naked woman danced around the room as chains held the man in place keeping him from reaching his goal of pleasure. Walking on for a few more hours observing all there was in hell Dreamer came across one room.

The one room was closed unlike the rest of the rooms; curiosity caught her attention as she moved towards it the screams of the other rooms were just background noises as she placed a hand on the iron rot door. Pushing the frame it creaked open and the rattle of chains greeted Dreamers ears, the room was dark with little light coming from what seemed to be a very dark gothic looking fire place made from the dead bones of the past victims. The dark embers of a dying fire sat waiting to be stoked by the never dying flames of hell.

Walking further into the room the outline of a large king sized four poster bed and throne off to the side appeared and was offset by all the chains that hung in to the room; the chains all had different items hanging off their hooks, walking up to one of them Dreamer saw the remains of JD's face.

"Magnificent isn't it?" a deep voice called from the darkness, moving past some of the chains Pinhead stepped out of the darkness fully formed and wearing a newer cassock. Moving by and running his fingers along the chains and over the remains of JD's face. "Everything that was or used to be the cenobites was used to regenerate me, but I left a few things for me to enjoy when I am here in my room. Did you see anything that you liked Dreamer?"

"I did, I saw dreams finally, dreams that I thought that I could not ever see. You have given me the sights. Thank you…"

"Do not thank me, for I have kept my promise that I have made. Any promises that I make I keep and you are proof of that are you not?"

"I am" Dreamer said

"Tell me what have you seen in your dreams?"

"I have seen angels, and couplings that only the ones with imagination have created. I have seen the wonders of this heaven that you have brought me to, and for that I thank you"

"Ah yes, heaven… this is your home now, make use of it"

"I will my king"

* * *

Elliot had stood behind a counter as he served as a firearm instructor and technician. It had taken all but a few weeks to fully understand the changes made to firearms now in this time. Holding up an M16 with the charging handle pulled back and looking into the open side breech Elliot had to pull his thoughts back away from the growing darkness that he felt. Knowing that the dark demon that was formerly himself he had was periodically pulled into his mind's eye and back to the time where he had delved into the occult and the dark box. A thump brought Elliot back to the present as he looked to the young man before him who had placed a bag on the counter he was at.

"Yo man, I want to rent a lane for a few and blow off some firepower." The young man had blond hair, short with green eyes. Dressed like a neo-nazi as Joey would call him, Elliot let the charging handle go and he pulled the trigger making the M16 click before he turned and put the rifle down on the table behind him. Opening the bag that was set before him Elliot saw a handgun more specifically a Desert Eagle, taking the gun out and checking it quickly Elliot pulled a clip board next to him and took the man's information.

Setting the man up with hearing protection and a lane after the man paid Elliot sat at the work bench and watched as the man loaded up the massive handgun and went about shooting down range to the target. Shaking his head Elliot pulled the clip board towards him and flipped through the information before he filed it away and went back to checking over the M16.

"Hey man, can I get a fresh target cause this looks shredded up" Sighing Elliot set the rifle down again grabbing a fresh target sheet and headed to the lane that the man was at. The man was busy reloading his magazines as Elliot hit a switch to a motor which ran the targets on a rope, switching out the targets Elliot asked if the man wanted the target to which he got no answer only an gunshot going off in his ear. As Elliot walked away he stopped for a moment and saw a box. Paling Elliot looked to the man who had finished shooting his gun off and put the box into his bag along with his guns and ammo who then left quickly throwing the head protection onto the counter.

"Wait!" Elliot nearly ran into someone who had blocked his way, when he finally made it outside to the general public area he looked down both sides of the street with fear written on his face. Hitting the wall Elliot went back inside and went to the paperwork he had filed away, all of the writing was illegible now he couldn't make out a single bit of information. Putting the paperwork away Elliot wanted to scream but he forced himself to take a few deep breaths, calling in someone to cover the rest of his shift Elliot left and started for home.

Fighting anger in not seeing the box earlier and controlling whatever darkness he still had Elliot turned down an alley and looked around, it was seedy, dangerous for a normal man, but Elliot was anything but a normal man as he roared in rage. Chains with hooks erupted from the shadows of a few places gripping into garbage, metal cans pulling them apart. A few people came out of hiding holding weapons as the chains retreated back into the darkness after his display. Breathing heavily Elliot glanced behind him and saw two at the way he had come in, in front of him were three men, with his temper up high Elliot looked around trying to find a way out.

Without a word the men came at him, Elliot struck instinctively with a right hook at the first man in his range dropping him like a stone. Feeling something hard hit his shoulder Elliot went to a knee bringing his arms up to protect his head, looking straight he saw a man with a knife forcing images of Germans to his mind. Dodging the knife Elliot shoulder tackled the man to the ground knocking the knife out of the man's hand. Screaming Elliot felt something wet along his back before he felt pain, turning his gaze to the man three chains came out of a sewer grate and wrapped themselves around the man and pulled him to the ground. Soon chains gathered the others pulling at Elliot's attackers, his eyes were black before he blinked and realized what he had done. Releasing the men from his hold he ran out of the alley and went straight home, slamming the door open and closing it he went to the bathroom and turned the light on, the image in the mirror flickered between the Pinhead visage and the human face causing Elliot to grip his head and cry.

Joey had been called at work that there was something up at her place, hanging up and telling her boss that she had to get home Joey quickly made her way through the streets as she saw a blond man with a box in hand, the man was rotating it in his hand. Joey had followed the man with her gaze but ran into someone. Turning to apologize to the little old woman she had accidently ran into she stepped to the side and looked around trying to find the blond haired man. Having no lucky Joey made her way home, stepping into the hall where her door was at Joey pushed it open as she hurt quiet sobbing.

Closing the door Joey looked around to see if anything was missing and upon seeing nothing missing she made her way to where she heard the crying. Stepping into her bathroom she stepped back having seen what Elliot was doing. Watching chains with hooks tethered into Elliot's arms holding him up Joey stepped into the bloodied bathroom and she herself started to cry. Elliot turned his head and hung it with shame in his shirtless state while glass littered the floor around him after he had shattered the glass not wanting to see his reflection.

"Joey" The chains receded from wherever they had come from dropping Elliot to the ground, rushing over to him and wrapping her arms around him the two cried as Elliot explained what had happened at work, in the alley and finally why he felt the need to string himself up like a cross. His demon was coming whether they liked it or not and no matter what Elliot couldn't convince himself that he was all good if he could do what he did to the men in the alley.

It took a couple of hours to calm down and clean up and wrap Elliot's back, arms and hand bandaged. Holding Elliot close to her and thinking of what to do Joey promised herself that she would do whatever it took to keep Elliot from turning down that dark path again.

* * *

**-In hell-**

Dreamer had been laying on the king sized bed that was rightfully Pinhead's, she covered up her nakedness after Pinhead shown her pleasure over and over, her king had shown her sights and things that she would dream of again later. Pinhead had left her alone to rest in his chambers while went to tend to business in regards to Hell and going back to Earth. Sitting up and wrapping the black silk cloth around her Dreamer moved away from the bed with bloodied footsteps walked about the room to where JB's face was hanging, she raised a hand to it and gently touched it leaving a bloody trail on the white flesh.

Turning away from it, Dreamer heard the Iron rot door open as Pinhead came back with a passive look on his face, his eyes however danced as he got closer to her and pulled her in close kissing her, when he kissed her Pinhead shared images of what he had been doing to Elliot and the torture he was just beginning.

"I want more…" Dreamer said as the nails in Pinhead's face scraped along her face and neck. The door shut as Pinhead ripped away the black silk cover dropping it to the floor.


	7. Authors note Oct 30th 2012

Mass Author's Note Blast:

So my fellow readers/adders/subscribers etc, etc. I have finally found myself a Beta, and as such I have ALL of my stories under a Beta tag for the most part. There are going to be a few select stories that will be posted RAW for your enjoyment and when they beta'ed you will be the first to know. In the future for most part PLEASE subscribe to my pen name as anything new I post will have an UPDATED author's not with not just that story but what is going on with the stories in general in terms of beta work.

Thanks for sticking by me including my awesome Harry Potter fans that have waited for a new chapter, they are coming, believe me they are coming. In the mean time please read anything new that I put out that might catch your fancy or something new for that matter.

Thanks for the love, and your support,

(H)


End file.
